'Nashville', 'The Big Bang Theory', 'The X Factor', 'Revolution', '2 Broke Girls', 'Wisteria Lane', 'Two and a Half Men', 'Parks and Recreation', 'Revenge', 'Chicago Fire', 'Elementary',
Written By: Sally Smith November 6, 2014 I'm introducing something new for sweeps weeks this year! I will give analyses to every network lineup! ABC won fall finale night (November sweeps week) in adults 18–49 and Total Viewers. On ABC, Nashville rose to a series high 17.0, up 27% from its last 13.4. Wisteria Lane jumped to a series high 18.9, up 26% from its last 15.0. Revenge *surprisingly* grew to a 16.0, up 26% from last week's 12.7. Analysis: Each of ABC's shows were up a whooping ~25%, with stellar retention throughout the whole night. Nashville is very impressive in that it has the ability to self-start the night by itself, Wisteria Lane is continuing to amaze me with its Grey's Anatomy-esque numbers, and Revenge is vastly exceeding anyone's expectations by holding onto a massive amount of its lead-in's raw numbers. On FOX, The X Factor soared to a season high 12.4, up a staggering 39% from its last 8.9. The Following climbed to a 12.4, up 29% from its last 9.6. Despite FOX's 9:00 hour being filled with national commercials (very valuable, at that), their entire nightly lineup had 100% retention! Analysis: The shows in FOX's duo were up a massive 30-40%, with perfect compatibility across the whole night. The X Factor had a nice resurgence by topping any other number in its season, the commercial power hour rated a 12.4, which basically means that FOX pulled in insane amounts of money from that slot, and The Following managed to hold onto all of its lead-in, finally in megahit territory. On CBS, The Big Bang Theory springed to a season high 13.1, up a whooping 46% from last week's 9.0. 2 Broke Girls climbed to a series high 13.4, up a massive 44% from its last 9.3. Two and a Half Men rose to a season high 14.0, up a whooping 61% from last week's 8.7. The series finale of How I Met Your Mother took another hard weekly hit to a season low 4.7, down a sad 16% from its last 5.6. Your predictions were far, far, FAR too optimistic. Elementary moved up to a season high 13.0, up a hefty 30% from its last 10.0. Analysis: Most of CBS's lineup was up double digit percentages, with nice compatibility throughout the night. The Big Bang Theory and 2 Broke Girls, which were both up around 45%, had another hour with stellar retention, as the former was up to season highs and the latter series highs, Two and a Half Men was up a staggering 61% to season highs, building on its lead-in by a significant amount, How I Met Your Mother bid farewell with a whimper, by not only continuing the bleeding, but diving below 5.0, despite having the best lead-in CBS could offer, and Elementary self-started its hour by rising to season highs across the board. On NBC, Revolution took another jump to a series high 14.2, up an unreal 73% from last week's 8.2. 1600 Penn fell again, dropping to a season low 7.5, down an alarming 24% from its last 9.9. The series finale of Parks and Recreation skyrocketed to a series high 15.4, up an astonishing 120% from its last 7.0. Your predictions '''were way, way, WAY too pessimistic. ''Chicago Fire'' soared to a series high 14.8, up a solid 40% from last week's 10.6. '''Analysis: Great week for NBC, as most of its lineup was up ~40%, with decent compatibility across the night. Revolution made another massive growth leading to the 8pm silver award, 1600 Penn, which was originally the odds-on favorite for the #1 show of 2014-15, took its first massive weekly tumble to troubling numbers, Parks and Recreation went out with a huge bang, rallying at series highs and crushing the competition, and Chicago Fire took advantage of its huge lead-in, and rose to series highs, taking the silver at 10pm. Overnight ratings for Thursday, November 6, 2014: Definitions: Rating: Estimated percentage of the universe of TV households (or other specified group) tuned to a program in the average minute. Ratings are expressed as a percent. Time Shifted Viewing – Program ratings for national sources are produced in three streams of data – Live, Live+Same Day (Live+SD) and Live+7 Day. Time shifted figures account for incremental viewing that takes place with DVRs. Live+Same Day (Live+SD) include viewing during the same broadcast day as the original telecast, with a cut-off of 3:00AM local time when meters transmit daily viewing to Nielsen for processing. Live+7 Day ratings include incremental viewing that takes place during the 7 days following a telecast.